


Between Snowflakes

by Habanero00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, ChanXiu, Cheesy, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Comedy, Skiing, Smut, Snow Day, Snowboarding, Top Park Chanyeol, Underwater Sex, Winter, Xiuyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Where Chanyeol is fooling around on the slope and collides with a small squirrel that immediately catches his eyes. His plan to hit on a boy won't be so simple, because it has long been known about the mutual reluctance of skiers and snowboarders.





	1. Snowflakes are so pretty, so are you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll have fun but please remember that english isn't my firts language.

 

 

**DAY I**

 

 

As my twenty-third birthday, which I celebrated in November, didn't turn well (it didn't take place because I didn't pass exams), when the opportunity came, I decided to take it back and go far, far away from my grumbling parents to rest and compensate for the lack of cake and twenty-three candles on it. I decided to go to the winter resort in Japan called Niseko which was recommended to me by my lovely uncle. I quickly booked a cottage in the area where I could relax and spend some time alone, and the next day I was in the queue to buy plane tickets.

 

Of course, it wasn't without biting comments, directed by my relatives. However, I didn't care, because after I passed all the tests, I could have a little breath. My mother suggested that I should stay in Seoul and sacrifice these two weeks off for a decent study. I expected that I would hear this kind of statement because I know how much she couldn't come to terms with the fact that I moved out of the house into a small studio apartment. She could not get over that she'd no longer have control over with who and where I was going, or whether I was learning enough hours. However, I was over 23 years old, odd jobs at a car wash and rented a small flat. I wanted to become independent and couldn't let my mother's artificial tears prevent me from doing so. She also needs to understand that I won't forever rely only on them.

 

In the evening before my winter trip, when all the necessary things I had already packed in my suitcase and the snowboard board stood on the frame, I visited my parents. Despite the fact that I wanted to be treated as an adult, not a child, I still loved them very much. So I took my mother to dinner at a nearby restaurant, where we had a long and honest conversation about, of course, my life and my future. I assured her dozens of times that the fact that I couldn't pass one exam (it was damn hard) doesn't mean that I'll immediately destroy my life and start to drink. I think it calmed her down a bit because in the end, she accepted the decision I made and wished me safe fun on the slopes. I gave all of them a goodbye (immediately tossing my dog under their care for the time of my absence) and returned to my own apartment to get a night of good sleep because the next day I was waiting for a long journey.

 

Along with the pissing sound of my alarm clock, I dragged myself off the bed and went to take a quick, cold shower that helped me wake up. Two bites of the toast and three sips of tea later and at the door, I stood at seven o'clock in the morning. A quick trip to the airport has passed me by singing rock songs under my nose. I didn't have to wait long and after only forty minutes I found myself in the seat of a passenger plane. After three hours of calm flight, I finally landed in Sapporo! Now I had only got to Niseko and for the next four days, I'll be able to go crazy on the local slopes!

 

Earlier in Seoul, I got a rental car and according to the agreement, the car owner was waiting for me in the parking lot near the airport. I took the keys from him and thanking him for borrowing the car, I set off for the nearest exit to the highway. I drove peacefully because the traffic in this area wasn't the heaviest. Around two o'clock I was in a winter resort and I immediately liked the climate. The small buildings looked adorably wrapped in snow and the bent lanterns added charm to the town.

 

I parked at a small restaurant located in a quiet place in the center. Slowly, I began to feel hungry and decided to have a snack before I got to the cottage. However, before I went inside, I sent the cottage owner a message that I'd be there soon and that he could prepare the keys for me. Then I unfastened the seatbelts and went to the bar. It wasn't a crowded place, but the aroma of delicious food that floated in the air convinced me of the right choice. I ordered ramen with soy sprouts, sesame seeds, onions, and pork. Since the host still wasn't answering, I decided that I'd try to call, but this attempt also turned out to be a fiasco. My delicious soup appeared a minute later. I paid for a meal and left the restaurant. Honestly, I was getting stressed by this situation. I was in Japan, all alone, knowing only a few basic words and the owner of the house I hired, didn't pick up the phone.

 

I looked again at the watch that showed the third hour. I scratched my head thinking about what to do here. However, I quickly got an idea. Instead of wasting more time, I decided that it'd be better to use it in a more active way. So I drove to the parking lot near the ticket office and changed into sports clothes in the car. I grabbed a snowboard and goggles under my arm and went to the ticket counter. I bought a four-day ticket immediately.

 

After a long standing in a large queue to the ski lift, finally, it was time for me to move on. I put on my goggles to keep my hands free and when the free chair came, I quickly jumped on them. For a moment I was still swinging in the small seat, trying to find the most comfortable position until I was able to settle down so that I wouldn't bounce the snowboard or the bar under my feet or my shins. I looked around me, admiring the beautiful views. First, the ski lift was raising and, as a small child, I began to stretch my hands out of the safety barrier, trying to reach the branches and crowns of trees. When I was already at a considerable height, I looked down, admiring small figures that like ants were moving quickly along the slope.

 

At the very end, when the time of getting out was approaching, I bent to fasten the buckles on the board and at the right moment, I jumped off the chair without any problem. I went to the side to not disturb other people. I fixed the goggles on my eyes and covered my face with a mask, to not freeze my nose, because even though the mountain wasn't high, the wind at the top was quite gusty. When everything was ready, so that I could start enjoying the ride, I slowly went to the slope. I quickly caught the momentum and in the blink of an eye, I raced between the rest of the skiers and snowboarders, having the biggest smile on my lips, which was possible. As soon as I stopped at the bottom, I almost ran to take my place in the queue. I repeated it a good five times and for the sixth time, when I was skiing down without hindrance, I had a small accident.

 

Performing one of the tricks, consisting of turning ninety degrees, I incorrectly measured the landing time and I was unlucky that I fell on the skier. We collided with helmets and rolled down the slope, stopping on the safety net. My helmet fell off and the snowboard unhooked from one leg. But I couldn't say the same about ski belonging to the kid under me. They fell off his feet and got stuck in the snow behind us. I prayed that none of them would be broken because I won't to pay the equipment costs or pay for repairing them. A small figure began to wriggle beneath me and I remembered that I wasn't so light with a snowboard on my back. I quickly got to my feet and extended my hand to help him get up. The stranger took my hand and rose from the reclining position, which caused his dark purple helmet to slip from his head.

 

I haven't met a similar person for twenty-three years of my life. A small boy, seeming to be my age, with light hair cut short, exceptionally large, dark eyes with chubby cheeks, appeared in front of me. I felt a thrill of joy run through my body and a slight blush appeared on my face, hidden by a smile. The boy who reminded me of a squirrel was really fucking handsome. Dressed in dark clothes from well-known brands, with more qualified equipment, he seemed like winter sports enthusiasts, just as much as me. From the trance of gazing I was snatched by a nudge because the stranger took his hand back as soon as he made sure that he was stable on his feet. I was about to ask him what was his name, where he lived, where he came from and what was his telephone number when I realized that the boy didn't look friendly at all. It was possible to read the frustration from his eyes. Before I could even open my mouth to apologize, a cry of dissatisfaction came to my ears.

 

\- Don't you fucking see where you drive, moron!? There are other people on this slope than you, giant idiot! - I was in shock as if from such a small body, so much poison could spill out at once.

 

\- I am also pleased to meet you, Mr. Skier, who doesn't know that he shouldn't go skiing in zones where snowboarding tricks are done. - I raised my eyebrows at him.

 

\- If you didn't try to show off, you wouldn't have an accident. - he barked, crossing arms over his chest, and my brain involuntarily began to scream "cute."

 

\- I have the right to do what I want in my zone. You should be careful when you go there with skis. - I said through my teeth, grinning maliciously.

 

\- Ah, that's it. - The skier bent down to reach for the helmet behind him. - I'll smash that smirk on your face if turn out that you broke my skis! Just know that they cost enough to return you home and finish your stay here in a heartbeat. - he growled in my direction and went to the pile of snow in which his equipment was buried. Happy expression immediately fell off my face when I understood his words. I ran after him, in the depths of my heart, hoping that nothing had happened to them. - You are lucky, you little shit because I would kill you if you broke it. - the stranger once again looked at me with a rebuke.

 

\- Little shit? I think you should call me hyung, kiddo. - I snorted in his direction and regretted it when the boy threw snow at me, which he brushed off the skis.

 

-I am twenty-five fucking years, so repeat it again and you'll finish three meters under this snow. - the skier looked at me with full seriousness, and I fell silent for a second just to laugh out loud.

 

\- I'm sorry. - I wiped away the tears that began to gather in the corners of my eyes with laughter. - You look so young, forgive me! - I added and noticed how the features of his face soften. - I'm sorry about the accident, I'll be more careful in the future. - I bowed my head slightly in a gesture of sincere apology.

 

\- Try to. - said the stranger and rubbed his neck. - I'll be going now, I'm going to give myself a break with skiing today. - he added and taking his equipment, he moved towards the exit from the slope. When I looked at his figure slowly leaving the slope, I had a genius idea, because I wasn't going to give up to get to know him better.

 

\- What do you think about me taking you home for an apology? - I asked, quickly running up to him. It was easier than I thought because the skier agreed immediately. - My name is Chanyeol and I'm only two years younger, so maybe we'll leave politeness. - I suggested, smiling at him.

 

\- I'm Minseok and I'd rather not, kiddo. - now he looked at me maliciously, but I couldn't complain, because it was a better start than any.

 

\- Hyung suits me too. - I said with a slight pout. - I have a car there! - I pointed to the white Honda and we both headed towards the crowded parking lot.

 


	2. Your arms are more cozy than a woolen blanket

 

I don't know why I didn't think it wasn't suspicious when Minseok gave me the same address of his accommodation as the one in which I was also supposed to stay. However, it didn't seem strange at that time, because I thought that there might be a few houses in this area, and we could be just neighbors.

 

The journey lasted shortly and it passed us very nicely to get to know each other better. I managed to find out that Minseok or Xiumin because it's how his Chinese roommates were calling him, studies in Busan, and to his home in Daegu he returns three times a year (my mother, hearing this, would probably get a heart attack). Minseok has a younger sister who lives with his parents and in general, he has a weakness for cats and probably has five of them with his roommates. I also told him a little about myself and didn't pay attention when GPS gave us the information that we arrived.

 

To our surprise, there was only one wooden house with stairs leading to it. We went down uncertainly, hoping that the host would welcome us and explain what was happening here because so far the whole situation was extremely strange. I was sure and even had confirmation of the reservation for the cottage, but Xiumin showed me his identical one, printed on paper.

 

Minseok went to the window to see if anyone was inside, but there was nobody. We walked around the house until we saw a small card stuck in the back door. It contained information that the owner has to left for urgent reasons and left us the keys in the mailbox. We both looked at each other, being shocked and not knowing what to do. However, we did not have much time to think about it, because evening was approaching, it was getting darker and in addition, it started snowing. We agreed that we'd somehow live together these three nights under one roof and we returned to the car to take our suitcases.

 

We went inside, earlier flicking away snow of the boots and jackets, and we lit the lights. The cottage had a simple but cozy decor. On the left, there was a small kitchen with a table for two persons. The right part was a slightly larger living room with a brick fireplace in the middle, in front of which a square wooden table and two soft armchairs with a sofa. A door was placed next to the fireplace, allowing access to the terrace, where it turned out that there was a jacuzzi. The room was lined with a gray carpet to insulate the heat. Opposite the entrance door, there was a wooden staircase leading to the attic.

 

We grabbed our luggage and went up to the stairs. The ceiling was quite low, so I had to bend my head almost all the time, which of course wasn't a problem to the skier. However, we saw only two rooms. One of them was the bathroom, quite spacious with a shower and a separate bathtub. We guessed immediately that we'd probably had to share one bedroom together. When we opened the door and saw what hides the interior, it dawned on us that apart from the room, we'd had to share the bed.

 

The bedroom, if you could call it that, had one big, large bed with gray bedding on the mattress. Two nightstands with old-style lamps were placed next to it. The wall opposite the door was replaced by a large glass window, showing a view of the snow-covered trees. In the corner of the room stood a small fireplace, this time a metal one, and just behind it could be seen an alcove, where space was allocated for a small wardrobe. However, no electrical devices could be found in the cottage. Not a single TV set, router, radio, air conditioner or even a dryer! Honestly, I was so damned happy because that's why I came here. Above all, to take a break from the city noise, parents and studies.

 

Minseok didn't even wait for me to finish my reflections on life, he just went straight away to unpack his things from his suitcase and stack them on the lower shelves in the wardrobe. I involuntarily smiled at the thought that I would be able to tease him because of his height when he needed to reach something laying higher. I also started to pull my things out and soon we were pushing each other to get to the wardrobe.

 

\- Yeol, I swear, I will hurt you, kiddo. - Minseok stabbed me in the rib, which made me bend half in pain.

 

\- Don't call me kiddo. - I looked at him threateningly, but it didn't impress him.

 

\- Then stop behaving like one. - Xiumin pulled a spare helmet from the sports bag and went to the closet to try to put it somewhere.

 

Unfortunately, most of the shelves were occupied and only one was free at the fucking top. I sat on the bed, waiting only for him to break and ask me to put it there. A good ten minutes passed until he turned slowly towards me.

 

\- Could you ... - he spoke very softly and vaguely, but I knew what it was all about.

 

\- Did you say something? - I asked with a malicious smile and saw how his face flushed with embarrassment.

 

\- Could you please ... - Xiumin tried again a little louder this time, but still not looking into my eyes.

 

\- Look at me and repeat what you want, hyung. - I said firmly and the skier looked at me reproachfully.

 

\- Put it on of the top shelve, Chanyeol. - He repeated very clearly and slowly, and I knew that this time I won when Minseok slammed the door behind him, leaving the room to go to the bathroom. He returned after twenty minutes and we got past each other without a word. A hot bath has always been great for me, warming up my muscles and making me feel fresh and pleasant again. I thoroughly wiped my unruly hair with a towel and put a little cologne over my neck and went back to my room.

 

Xiumin laid on the bed on the left in the black boxers and a large blue sweater that fell loosely on his chest, revealing the wonderfully protruding collarbones. At the very thought of what I'd like to do with them, I felt my pants getting tighter. On his small nose was laying round glasses in a thin, golden frame. It was a pleasure to watch him reading with fascination and interest in the next pages of the detective story. However, I couldn't stand it when Minnie, not aware of what he was doing to me, moved slowly the tip of his tongue on his bottom lip. I moaned, which caught his attention, but I immediately went to the bed, hoping he'd think he misheard. It seems to me that it worked because he didn't say a word when I took a seat on the right, sliding in under a thick and warm duvet. I grabbed my phone and didn't make a mistake when I predicted that there would be no coverage. I set the alarm clock at eight in the morning and turned off the light on my bedside table. Turning left, I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, to have the strength to ride on the snowboard tomorrow. Soon after, Minseok did the same and I heard the rustle of bedding and his quiet sigh.

 

\- Good night, Yeollie. - He said slightly hoarsely and I had to bite on the cheek not to make any compromising sounds.

  
\- Good night, Hyung. - I replied, smiling like a fool to the glass wall.

 

 


	3. Your eyes sparkle like ardent flame

 

**DAY II**

 

**Xiumin POV**

 

I woke up quite early because it was still dark outside and the room was quiet. I wanted to get out of bed and go to the bathroom when I felt something holding me in place, and more specifically it squeezes my skin just under the ribs. I discovered the quilt slowly and I don't know why, but I reddened on my face because of the position in which I and the kiddo I found myself yesterday were in.

 

Chanyeol, a large-ears giant with a wonderful smile, had a head laid on my chest, and his scattered curls were tickling my neck. His right arm was perfidiously under my blue sweater, and his hand rested on my ribs. Almost his entire torso pressed against my body, and his right knee was positioned between my thighs, pushing against my slightly aroused crotch. I felt something hard press my thigh and when the boy moved, making a sleepy whisper, I bit my lip not to moan and wake him up. Very slowly and carefully I slipped out of his iron grip and, like a fifteen-year-old with a morning erection, I went to the bathroom to clean up my small business.

 

Then, trying to be as quiet as possible, so that the boy could still sleep, I went downstairs and made a cup of coffee, preparing breakfast before going skiing. I dressed warmly and packed the equipment I needed, and then I left the house, heading for the nearest bus stop.

 

 

**BACK TO CHANYEOL POV**

 

It wasn't new for me to oversleep. So when I woke up at eleven o'clock instead of eight o'clock, the only thing I did was wash my face quickly and shortly thereafter I was in the car on the way to the slope. I cursed myself because it was Saturday and I knew that there would be a lot of people there at this late hour. And because of this whole distraction, I didn't even realize that I forgot about something. I was having fun on the slope to the limit until my back and legs ached from falling down on dense snow. I got back to my home at six p.m. Earlier, however, I went shopping at the nearest store and bought a few things I needed to prepare dinner.

 

I was a bit disappointed when, after returning home, I still didn't find Minseok in it. I dropped the bags full of shopping on the counter in the kitchen and setting the snowboard at the door, I went upstairs to shower after a tiring day of riding. After a half-hour hot bath, I went back downstairs and took charge of preparing the meal. I decided to make the only known me Japanese dish, which I could prepare myself, which was tempura. I fried a beautiful fish in a pan in and when the meal was ready, smelling amazing, I felt pride. You know, I'm not that bad at cooking, like everyone thinks! I made some more rice because we didn't have a lot of fish and when the dinner was ready, the door to our cottage opened.

 

Minseok came in, still wearing goggles that fogged up from the heat of the fireplace. I smiled under my breath as I watched him step slowly, not knowing where he was. I didn't want him to hit anything, so I went over and pulled his goggles out of his eyes, immediately meeting his surprised but warm look. I took skis from him and put them aside in the same place where my snowboard lay. The boy began to undress from the heavy, down jacket and after throwing off the layer of basic clothes, he smiled broadly at me.

 

\- I smell food, Yeollie! - His pupils widened suddenly and I wanted to laugh because he looked like a small child.

  
\- I prepared dinner for us. - I explained, going to the kitchen and started to set up plates and cutlery.

 

Seok joined me after a moment and now I could look closely at his face. He had ruddy cheeks and a red nose from the frost that crackled outside. His cold fingers, which accidentally brushed my hand, reaching for boiling water, made me shudder. He was interrupting me covering the table, so I grabbed him by the shoulders and led him to take his seat in one of the free chairs. He looked at me a little offended, but he couldn't say a word, because a fried fish and rice with additives appeared before him. Of course, against his will, I made hot tea for him, and although he was wrinkling his nose, he took a sip, which I hope, warmed his frozen body. We began to eat in peace and quiet, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere and warmth of the fire that spread throughout the house. But as I am a chatter, I couldn't stay in such silence for too long.

 

\- Hyung, why didn't you wake me up? We could go to the slope together. - I spoke with my mouth stuffed with rice.

 

\- One bump with you is definitely enough for me. - Xiumin began to laugh, and I looked at him offended.

 

\- I have already apologized, even though you entered my zone. - I put down my wooden chopsticks and reached for a cup with a warm drink standing next to me.

 

\- Don't start, Yeol. - Min gave me a warning look, but he quickly softened and we both began to laugh loudly.

 

When the meal was finished, we both started to clean the table and put dirty dishes in the sink. I suggested that I'll wash the dishes and let Min be able to go and freshen up, probably after an equally tiring day, like mine. The elder quickly agreed at the offer and went up to the stairs, and after a while, I heard the sound of a door slamming. By the way, I also cleaned the snow from the front door, wiped both my and Min's sports equipment and went back upstairs to connect my phone up to the charger. I prepared clothes for tomorrow and found out that it was still early to go to sleep, so I decided to sit in the living room and rest by the sound of wood burning in the fireplace.

 

I was going down the stairs when I saw a view, not of this earth. Xiumin was sitting on one of the armchairs, dressed only in a fluffy brown bathrobe and navy blue boxer shorts, squeezing his thighs very well. He had one leg pulled to his chest and rested his chin on its knee. The other one was lying peacefully on the floor. Due to the fact that from time to time he reached into the bowl with peeled mandarins, the bathrobe slipped off his shoulder, revealing naked, milky white skin and right collarbone. As he had just come back from the shower, some drops of water were dripping from his hair. He looked so fucking sexy, so I couldn't stop my hand, which immediately went to the crotch, waking up to life. Swallowing loudly and adjusting my pants, I walked into the living room, sitting on the couch next to him. I regretted it at once when Xiumin gave me a wide smile, revealing his white teeth and gaze filled with heat.

 

\- You should get dressed before you catch a cold. - I tried to control my voice so that it wouldn't sound too throaty, but it didn't go well.

 

\- You don't look like you want me to do it. - Xiu replied, putting another mandarin in his mouth and licking his lips around. I really was on the verge of endurance, not to throw myself at him like a wolf for fresh meat, but his behavior didn't help me at all.

 

\- Your ankle is blue. Did something happen? - I asked a bit worried because I didn't notice it before.

 

\- It's because of our collision. It's swollen a bit, but it's nothing serious. - He replied and I bit my lip.

 

\- If you want, I can massage it for you. - I offered my help and after a while, I sat opposite and started massaging his aching ankle.

 

All this would have been normal, were it not for the sounds Xiumin started to make. The lounge was quickly filled with silent moans and deep sighs, and Minseok himself had reddish cheeks after a moment. On his forehead, drops of sweat began to accumulate again and I felt proud that I had brought him to such a state, practically doing nothing. I stopped massaging his muscles and went to another activity that surprised Minseok, causing him to hear a loud gasp, which he immediately hid, biting his fist.

 

Slowly I lifted the calf of Minseok and started to put kisses on it, biting the skin from time to time in some places. I gave the other one the same attention, then with one knee I leaned back on Minseok's armchair and started to kisses on his neck, collarbones, and arms, slipping the dressing gown more and more out of them. When I heard shorter breaths, I smiled broadly, knowing that I was doing a good job. I kissed all over his chest until I reached the abdomen, to which I devoted special time to create a hickey just below the navel of the skier. When I wanted to grab the elastic from the boxers Seok's, he stopped me, raising my chin so that we could look into each other's eyes.

 

\- You don't have to do this, honey. You have already given me enough pleasure. - Said Minseok looking at me fondly, intensifying in me the feeling that arose at the moment when we crashed to each other.

 

\- But I want to, so do not worry and enjoy the moment. - I gave him a look and began to slowly slide his boxers until they rested between his ankles.

 

I was overwhelmed by the sight of the proudly standing member of Seok. I licked my lips and slowly ducking my head, I ran my tongue over the lower vein of his member which was pulsing wonderfully on my tongue. The body of the elder began to tremble under the influence of caressing and I decided to rub Xiumin's thigh so that he'd relax a little. Then I spent some time to caress his balls, for which I received a beautiful prize in the form of an erotic moan. When Minseok was on the verge of exhaustion, I grabbed him at the base and without a moment's hesitation, I devoured him in my moist mouth.

 

I didn't choke myself, skillfully moving my head and tongue to make Min as much pleasure as possible. When I felt that he was close, I grabbed Xiumin by the hip giving him a sign that he can finish in my mouth without hesitation, which also happened in the accompaniment of a loud scream. Slowly I withdrew my head and with tears in my eyes swallowed everything that was in my mouth. The smile that appeared right after my face was probably a relief to Minseok, who looked slightly worried.

 

\- You really didn't have to, Yeolli, but I'll admit it was my best blowjob I've ever experienced. - Xiumin looked at me covered with a bloody blush, sitting in silence on the floor. He didn't seem to know at first what it was all about, until he looked at my slightly swollen lips that had cracked at the corners of the mouth, fingers clenched and eyes lowered. - Chanyeolie did you ... Was this your first ...? - the elder didn't manage to finish his sentence because I interrupted him embarrassed, suddenly starting to wave my hands in every direction.

 

\- It's not like that Hyung!! I just, you know, I received more often than I had the opportunity to give... - I looked away again because I felt slightly embarrassed by the whole situation.

 

\- Sweet Jesus, can I kiss you? - Xiumin jumped off the chair, hanging his arms around my neck, then connected our lips together, not even waiting for my answer. - You're so damn cute, Yeol. - He said, moving away from me after a while, with his right hand, wandering inside my sweatpants. - Now let's take care of your friend who demands a little attention. - That said, Minseok helped me find an outlet to my pleasure.

 

 


	4. You are so delicate like fragile ice

**DAY III**

 

 

We got up with Minseok almost before noon but still decided to gather together and use the last day to spend it on the slopes. After an express shower and a quick breakfast, we left the house in good spirits. I went to clear snow of the car, because the last night it was snowing all the time, and Xiumin at the same time was packing our sports equipment. Try to imagine, our surprise when after the third attempt the car still refused to start. Min began to laugh in disbelief, but I was a bit pissed off because I really wanted to go snowboarding before I had to go back to Korea.

 

The stupid car didn't work and we had no choice but to gave up. Trying to get there by bus was also out of the question because it shuttles every hour and a half and it was already noon, so it wasn't really worth it to wait for it. I was angry and disappointed that just now and at that moment something had to go wrong. Minseok, however, didn't look overwhelmed, because he soon took up something else, to put it simply, he began to make a snowman. For a moment I looked at him angrily, but his mirthful laughter and beautiful smile on his face made all this anger came out of me and I quickly joined him.

 

However, I didn't predict that it won't be as peaceful as in my imagination and after a while, we were throwing snowballs at each other. When Xiumin started to have an advantage over me, I grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down with me, so we fell into a pile of snow that immediately surrounded every piece of our bodies. Cold and damp fluff fell under our clothes and we screamed surprised.

 

\- You're a real idiot! - Minseok shouted, rubbing my face with the last of the snow that glued to his gloves. I laughed like a moron and thanks to that I saved my butt because the older one stopped looking at me ominously.

 

\- Let's go change or it will end badly for us.- I grabbed him by the arm and headed back towards the house.

 

\- Kiddo. - Xiumin snorted under his breath and I stabbed him with my elbow under the ribs.

 

\- And it says someone who decided to make a snowman! - I rolled my eyes when I brushed my jacket off the snow before entering the cottage.

 

\- Snowmen are cute, so stop it! - Min showed me tongue, behaving like a small, spoiled kid.

 

\- So are you. - I said under my breath, coming in.

 

Seok managed to escape into the house, so I put down our things on the coat rack and went to get changed. It didn't take long for me and after a while, I was ready to join him and spend a nice time. I changed into dry clothes and went downstairs, but to my surprise, I didn't find anyone in the kitchen or living room, and I would probably go upstairs if I didn't notice the open balcony door. I went closer and pushed away from the long curtain that allowed me to see the most charming sight in my life.

 

On the wooden terrace stood a large, open Jacuzzi tub from which the steam was floating. In the middle of it, with a small towel on his hair, sat no other than Minseok. He had a blissful expression on his face as if experiencing the greatest pleasure, closed eyelids, and slightly parted lips. Although there was snow everywhere, frost outside and the temperature was minus seven degrees, he didn't look as if he was freezing. I watched him lightly splashing his arms with hot water, which immediately began to evaporate. It made me suddenly want to join him, so in the blink of an eye I started to pull off my clothes and after throwing them somewhere in the corner of the living room, I tiptoed onto the terrace, trying not to be heard. I got into the bathtub and only when I brushed my lips on Xiumin's nape, he broke away from the trance and screamed, turned to me, splashing at the water like a duck.

 

\- Have you lost the rest of your mind !? - he shouted and threw a small towel straight in my face.

 

\- I'm also glad to see you. - I showed him the tongue and skilfully grabbed the moist material.

 

Seeing the wrinkled forehead and sulky expression of my squirrel's face, I turned his back to me, drawing his smaller body to my chest. I wrapped my long arms around him and kissed him on the exposed shoulder. It worked out and Min relaxed instantly, comfortably arranging his small body in my arms. We were sitting there for a long moment, enjoying the peace, relaxing under the stars in our own company. I couldn't imagine better holidays. I could have fun like a child, snowboarding during the day, then in the evening relax in a house in the middle of nowhere, free from all noise and rush, along with a person to whom my heart was beating harder and harder.

 

Something struck me when I was dreaming and without thinking about my deeds, I began to peck the neck, nape, and shoulders of Minseok. I didn't even notice when he tilted his beautiful neck for me so that I could devote more time to it and create a hickey just under his ear. My hands went to his waist, gently squeezing there and finally they were on his thighs. The high moan that left his lips assured me that I was doing my job perfectly. I wandered my fingers over his naked legs, slowly opening them wider and wider. Minseok arched his back, allowing me to give his shoulders and spine wet and open kisses. Leaving his thighs in peace, I reached to his buttocks and squeezed them tightly, and then I rode in between them, touching my fingers on his hole.

 

The reaction I received, wasn't what I expected. Minseok jumped away from me as if burned, sitting down, as far as he could, near the end of the tub. I didn't know what had happened and gave him a questioning look. However, I regretted it immediately, as soon as I looked closer. He looked scared, which surprised me a lot. I wondered what I should do, but to my surprise, it was Xiumin who spoke first.

 

\- I'm sorry, Yeollie, but I can't give it to you. I've never been a bottom. I don't know if I can ... - seeing how much he was troubled by it, I approached immediately and hugged him as tight as I could.

 

\- It's all right, you don't have to give me anything. - I wanted to solace him at all costs because I knew how it felt when you are afraid to do something completely new.

 

I cared about him so much that I preferred him to feel good and safe with me than to help me with the problem that began to form between my legs. I don't know how long I kept him in that position, stroking him gently on the hair like he was made of glass. I was glad that he began to calm down, which I felt because he wasn't so tense anymore. The elder, however, began to wiggle in my grasp and I understood that he wanted to say something more.

 

\- Is ... Does it really hurt as everyone talks? - he asked, and I barely restrained myself from laughing, because, hell, Minseok, whom I knew, wasn't afraid of anything.

 

\- I think at first it isn't pleasant, but then it's extra. - I answered as much as I knew from my own experience.

 

\- And did you ever ..., you know ... did you try it? - he asked me another, a too innocent question for him, and it reminded me of how I first tried to smoke with my best friend Sehun.

 

\- Once it happened to me after a drunk. I don't remember it clearly, but it's not my worst memory. - Minseok turned his head and finally looked into my eyes after a long time. At that time, I stopped playing this kind of childish exchange, because in his eyes I really saw fear and uncertainty. It came to me how stupid I was, that I disregarded his feelings and, as part of an apology, I kissed him on the forehead.

 

\- Will you take care of me? - he asked with hesitation and I wanted to hit my head, because of my disrespectful behavior, I made Xiumin feel insecure.

 

\- Of course, honey. - I smiled broadly and placed a kiss on his lips.

 

\- So let's do it. I want to repay you for the pleasure you gave me yesterday. - the older one said, wrapping his hands on my neck.

 

\- Oh Minni, you really don't have to do this for me. - I tried to convince him, but he was stubborn and shut me up with another kiss.

 

\- But I want to, just promise that we won't hurry. - he added, saying in a charming way and I couldn't refuse my sweet squirrel.

 

I started kissing his body again, this time the chest, because we didn't sit back to each other anymore. Minseok comfortably settled on my thighs so that I held his waist with one hand and caressed his nipple with the other. I loved to see his parted lips and his head tilted back, making erotic moans. I tried to focus most of his attention on caresses, to slowly reach his buttocks and begin to stretch his insides.

 

I slipped the first finger into him and felt his body stiffen immediately. However, not allowing him to change his mind, I grabbed his balls, giving them caress. A thrill passed over Minseok's body and I felt my own member begin to throb. I added another finger, accompanied by a high moan, and by the third, a shoulder bite that was supposed to serve Xiumin to mask the scream. When I found him stretched enough, I lifted him by the hips to be able to direct him to my member. I left the rest to Minseok and he lowered himself on me, absorbing me completely, according to the pace that suited him. Seeing his face, after which tears began to flow, I knew it caused him pain. I began to massage his body and finally I drew him into a deep and tender kiss that gave him strength and courage to move. At first, he did it slowly, awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to go about it. I went to help him and pushed my hips up several times to meet his warmth, which helped him find the right rhythm. I put my hands on his hips, helping him to ride my length.

 

\- You're too big Yeol, I can barely fit you in. - Minseok laughed at my neck when I found his prostate.

 

\- You're doing amazing, darling. - I praised him and encouraged him to move more briskly and confidently.

 

It took some time, but we found a common rhythm and soon we both saw the stars. Minseok was clenching wonderfully on my penis, hovering up almost so that I could get out of it just to come in again with all my strength, constantly attacking his prostate. His loud moans were suppressed through my mouth, wanting to know and mark each piece of his body. Like a mantra, I kept telling him how beautiful he is, how wonderful he is, and how glad I have met him. He repaid me, whispering in my ear my name every time I hit his sensitive point. Our lovemaking was accompanied by a lot of feelings full of kisses because I couldn't stop having enough of his lips on my own. I lost my mind for his tongue, which repeatedly passed my teeth or palate. When we parted in some way for a long time, I attacked his neck and collarbones, which were tempting by their milky white color to mark them in red. I've given them a lot of attention to be sure that even the smallest piece of his skin, will shout that Minseok belongs only to me. When we both were approaching our end, I began to move faster and more aggressively in him. I grabbed Seok by the hips and biting his lower lip, I came, painting his insides with my white juices. Minseok, almost at the same moment, leaned his head back and pulling my hair tight, came at my chest.

 

We were both panting when a wave of euphoria and ecstasy was coming off us. I pulled my member out of Minseok slowly and seeing how our sex had exhausted him, I grabbed a towel lying close by and tied it around my hips. Then I gently pulled Minseok out of the tub and dressed him in a bathrobe that was laying next to him. Grabbing him under his knees, in a martial style, I brought him back to the cottage. I laid the tired body of his on the couch near the fireplace and covered it with a warm blanket. I wiped myself off the water and put on my clothes to join my love after a while. I lay down next to him and Xiumin automatically nestled in me, hiding his head between my shoulder and neck. We fell asleep shortly after. In the room, apart from the cracking wood, one could hear our stable breaths and quiet love confessions.

 

That's how we spent our last day at the winter house in Niseko. The feeling that was born between me and Min and our memories will forever remain in my memory. Now when I had him by my side, I knew that I don't need anything more for this moment in my life.

 

 

 


	5. You are my best memory and sweatest future

**DAY IV**

 

As the car didn't want to work yesterday, it worked so well today. I was packing the last things into the trunk when no one else appeared next to me, like Seok. We exchanged a quick but passionate kiss, and then I helped him to fit his suitcase and skis in. You see maybe our stay in the winter house was already over, but we had an extra week off. I didn't hesitate a moment and suggested he stay in my studio apartment in Seoul and spend time with me so that we could get to know each other better. Min agreed almost immediately and I couldn't wait to show him my city and take him on a real date.

 

I closed the trunk and took the driver's seat and he sat beside me. I squeezed lightly on Minseok left hand, which he placed on my thigh. I was damn happy and in love, so every moment with him, every gesture made me want to scream. I came to Japan to find peace and rest, and I was coming back with wonderful memories. Now all I had to do was let Minseok meet my other side which was ready to do anything for him.

 

\- Ready for the adventure of life with me in Seoul? - I asked, fastening the seat belt.

 

\- At least I won't be afraid that you will collide with me again. - Minseok again ran into the dangerous area, but I didn't give him a win and licked only lips, raising provocatively eyebrows.

 

\- I'll remind you if you want to collide in a different way. - I showed him tongue and I got a solid hit on the shoulder.

 

\- Kiddo. - he snorted, crossing his arms.

 

\- Snowman. - I answered, stealing from his lips a quick kiss that softened his heart and made a broad smile and a slight blush on his face.

 

We set off right after this with a good feeling that from a winter romance, something more durable and more valuable could emerge between us.

 

 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
